


Thanks, Dad

by lafddiaz



Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz Has Two Dads, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafddiaz/pseuds/lafddiaz
Summary: In which Christopher has a nightmare and needs his dad.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 short prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 331





	Thanks, Dad

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr.

The movie had ended way past Christopher’s bedtime, falling asleep almost instantly as Eddie put him to sleep. After that, the two men stayed up for a little longer, talking over a beer, until Eddie decided it was time for bed too. Leaving Buck alone in the living room. 

He could follow him, or he could go back to his, it was his decision. But Eddie did make it clear that Christopher would be more than happy to wake up to some of Buck’s pancakes. And… who would Buck be to disappoint Christopher like that? 

Except Buck wasn’t sure he was… entirely comfortable getting in bed with Eddie. Mostly because he wasn’t sure just _where_ that could end up. And really, he didn’t want to mess up his friendship over that.

So Buck had settled on the couch, lying down with his eyes fixed on the ceiling, when he heard noise. Noise coming from Christopher’s room. Frown pulled on his face as he sat up, waiting to hear the sound of Eddie getting up to check on his son.

Except he didn’t, and Christopher was still stirring _a lot_ , from what he could hear.

And that’s when Buck decided to get up and check on the boy himself, casually pushing open the door. And surely, Christopher was there, and it seemed like he was having a nightmare. Slowly, Buck moved closer, gently placing a hand on the boy’s arm. 

“It’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you.” He said softly, Christopher visibly calming down. “I’ve got you, buddy.” 

And for what happens next, Buck will blame it on how dark it was in the room, and how Christopher’s eyes were only barely opened. Yet the words were as clear as day.

“Thanks, dad.” Christopher’s little, sleepy voice made Buck’s heart stop for a moment. It felt like that one incident with the Christmas elf all over again. Buck knew he should probably be honest, but the words were caught in his throat. Instead, a half smile settled on his lips. 

Buck had been so caught in the moment, in making sure Christopher was fine, he hadn’t realized Eddie had made his way over, leaning against the doorframe. It really was a sight, smile creeping on Eddie’s lips. And it only grew larger as his son called his best friend ‘dad’.

And that was when Buck decided to look behind, having the sudden impression someone was watching. And seeing the smile on the other man’s lips, clearly, he’d been here for a moment. 

“How long have you been here?” Buck asked, keeping his voice low, as Christopher’s eyes had closed again.

“Long enough.” Eddie replied, although he didn’t move from where he was. instead, his eyes drifted to look at his son over Buck’s shoulder. And that was when Buck felt Christopher’s small hand tugging on his sleeve.

“Can I sleep in your bed?” At this point, Buck wasn’t sure if Christopher was aware he _wasn’t_ talking to his dad, but he didn’t think pointing it out was worth it.

Instead, he just looked over to Eddie, who gave him a small nod before turning towards his own bedroom again. So Buck did what he had to do, picking up Christopher in his arm before following behind Eddie. And by the time he got to Eddie’s bed, setting down the boy under the covers next to his dad, Buck was fairly certain he was already asleep. 

After taking one more look at the Diaz boys, Buck turned to head back for the couch in the living room. Only to be stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. _Eddie_. He only had to take one look at the other man to know what he wanted.

Well, that was just great. Except Christopher was here, so he knew nothing could possibly happen, and that was a small relief. So buck went around the bed to slip under the covers, keeping mostly to his side of the bed at first. Until he felt Christopher shift, his head moving to rest on Buck’s shoulder. And he knew in that moment he wouldn’t move.

And it wasn’t long until he felt Eddie shift, rolling over to press a soft kiss on top of Christopher’s head, his arm wrapping around his son, _and Buck_. Which left Buck wide-eyed as he stared at the man that was slowly falling asleep next to him.

Buck had known for a while now, but this was only confirmation this is the family he wanted to be a part of.

And it was only then that Buck was able to let himself fall asleep.


End file.
